In order for a bicycle to be most effectively serviced, it should be suspended in upright position with the wheels off the ground. A bicycle repair rack must be capable of supporting the weight of a bicycle and designed so that it does not interfere with the moving parts of the bicycle while it is suspended therefrom.
One type of bicycle repair rack utilizes a relatively large and heavy base to compensate for the weight of the bicycle it must support. Racks of this type are expensive to manufacture and generally are permanently positioned in one place.
Another type of bicycle repair rack is hung from ceiling members to which they are securely screwed or bolted. Racks of this type are generally impractical for home use.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a portable bicycle repair rack which is inexpensive to manufacture, lightweight and able to be used with any conventional door.